


A Little Sassy Talking Leads to Big Trouble

by SpaceFunClubs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFunClubs/pseuds/SpaceFunClubs
Summary: Dan comes home from work and talks about his day, all leading up to the reader getting some hot steamy fun after being sassy with him.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/Original Female Character(s), Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 26





	A Little Sassy Talking Leads to Big Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Just a little self-insert piece featuring me and Dan (or You/Dan if you wish) that I made to cope with some stuff. Don't expect any plot here, just some good ol' fashioned fucking. Also this is my first smut piece I've EVER written, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> With that, enjoy!

"I'm home, princess!" I hear Dan's booming angelic siren voice all the way from upstairs in my room, as he closes the front door behind him. I rush down the stairs, holding onto my blanket and Rilakkuma, who I nicknamed Teddy, plush.

"Danny!" I happily shouted and jumped on him, giving him a big bear hug.

"Well, that's a way to welcome me!" Dan laughed, as he hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "How was your day, baby girl?"

"The usual, Daddy~," I say in a cute voice, leaning my head on his left shoulder. Dan proceeded to carry me and walk to the living room as he listened. "I played video games, drew, napped, and thought about you alllll day today." Dan simply nodded, as he placed himself and my still clinging body onto the couch, playing with my hair a bit.

"Hmm? Are any of those things fun when Daddy's around?" Dan simply asked.

"Yeah.." I whisper, as I stop hugging and grabbed onto my blanket and Teddy to hug with, still keeping Dan close to me. "At least I have them and my other friends to keep me company."

"Of course, babe~," Dan replied, petting my head softly and kissing my forehead again. I looked up at his face. God, he's gorgeous. I'm so lucky to have this man in my life. Dealing with my highs and lows, handling my clingy side, and overall, being a beautiful, kind, and caring person. Not to mention incredibly sexy and talented as fuck.

"How was your day, Daddy?" I ask, looking up at him with big eyes, ready to listen to his exciting day at the Grump office.

"Well… Arin and I recorded another episode of the Power Hour, and Arin was being silly and put a lot of things in his mouth," Dan says, as he continues to pet my hair.

"Like your dick?" I say jokingly while smirking. Dan stops petting and frowns lightly.

"Don't be smart with me, princess," he says sternly, wiggling his finger in my face as I giggle mischievously. "And you shouldn't be saying dirty words like a naughty girl would."

"Unless we're in bed, right Daddy?" I smirked and then stuck my tongue out.

"Princess…" Dan's voice was still stern, as he reached his hand around and rubbed my ass. "Do you want Daddy to teach you a lesson about being smart with him? Hmm? Is that what you want?"

"Mmm, you know I've been wanting it, Daddy~," I whisper, as I kiss his neck softly, letting out a moan from him.

"You asked for it, baby girl.." he says before smacking my ass with a firm spank. I wince and close my eyes shut, feeling the sting.

"You want more, baby?" He asks, his fingers brushing away the hair out of my face.

"Yeah, Daddy. Punish your bratty little girl," I say, as I bend my ass over onto the couch, exposing myself and dropping Teddy and my blanket onto the floor. I shake it a few times, begging to be spanked.

"OK, angel, but if it gets too much, you remember your safewords, right?"

"Red means stop, yellow means wait, and green means go. Now spank me already!" I whine.

_SMACK!_

"Like that, princess?" Dan asks playfully.

"Just like that, Daddy. Spank me until it's all red and bruising." He spanks me a couple more times, giving a few seconds on and counting each slap until the next one comes in. I wince and moan through the pain, until the tenth spank comes in.

"Red, Daddy, red!" I shout, as Dan stops.

"Does it hurt, angel?" He asks, growing a concerned look on his face and then softly rubs my bruised ass. It was red as I asked it to be, showing that Dan did his job, but god, did it hurt. I simply just nod, whining lowly.

"It's OK, baby. Daddy's got you~," Dan whispered, helping me stand up and placing me on his lap. I lean on his shoulder again, breathing heavily around his neck as he continues rubbing my ass. I sneak a hand around, and place it around his slowly growing erection in his pants.

"You feel how hard you've gotten Daddy from all that spanking?" He whispers in my ear, sneaking a hand around and placing it around my wet panties, rubbing it softly. I gasp and let out a light moan.

"Fuck, you're soaked…" he lowly whispers. "Is this what you've been thinking about all day? Daddy's big fat hard cock in your mouth and pussy? Fucking you senselessly till you can't even speak or walk? God, you're such a nasty little slut." Dan teases, letting his arousal get the best of him and continues teasing me through rubbing my soaked panties. I moan while rubbing his cock through his pants. All this teasing combined with his dirty talk drove me insane, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Daddy… I've been thinking of fucking you all day.." I started to confess. "I want your cock down my whore mouth and throat-fucking it senselessly until I'm crying. I want you to lick and fuck my pussy till I can't take it. I want your cum all over my face, marking me yours. Your dirty little slut, Daddy. That's what I am," I moan through the teasing touches.

"That's what I thought, princess," Dan smirks, as he swiftly pushes me to the other side of the couch, landing on my back, as he takes off my panties. I wiggle myself free of my pink nightgown, as Dan watches me and chuckles.

"Very cute, baby girl~," he compliments, taking off his top and unbuckling his jeans. I watch hungrily as he takes off his pants, and then ever-so-slowly remove his boxers.

"You want this, baby?" Dan teases, watching my face, as I lick my fingers and start to rub my clit slowly, readying myself.

"You know I've been waiting all day for this, Daddy~," I pout, as I bite my bottom lip and watch his dick pop out of his boxers, so big and hard for me. He sits back down on the couch, as he begins to stroke himself.

"Excalibur is waiting for you, baby~," Dan whispers with an anticipatory tone. I then get down on my knees, facing myself towards Dan's cock, as he allows me to stroke it.

"Tell me again why you call your penis that?" I ask mockingly. Dan frowns.

"You said you found it hot the first time we slept together," he pouts.

"Yeah, but it was only that one time and I found it hot, OK?" I sass back while continuing to stroke him. "Why not just call it dick missile while you're at it, babe?"

"Alright, alright, don't get sassy, princess," Dan chuckled. "Now hurry up and get Daddy hard again before I- OH FUCK!" he yelled as I already started to deep throat him. I take it out after a few seconds and lick my lips.

"Do that, Daddy? Shove your dick down my throat?" I giggle. "I bet Arin does with ya allll day, Daddy~," I tease while giggling. Dan takes a lock of my hair forcefully, making me gasp, and shoves my mouth down his cock again.

"Keep running that mouth of yours, or I'm gonna teach you a lesson on not back talking to Daddy, princess," Dan spoke sternly, rubbing his fingers through my forehead and hair. I look at him with big eyes, savoring every inch of his cock. "You understand, baby girl?" I simply nod.

"Good girl~," he whispers, pulling me off his cock. I cough and curse under my breath, taken aback from the sudden deep throat, but craving more. I start rubbing my pussy again, as I spit on his cock and bob my head up and down on it.

"Oh fuck, just like that, baby, just like that~," Dan curses under his breath, making me wet from hearing his voice. I then slowly make my way down his cock again, savouring every perfect inch. I look at him with big innocent eyes, all the while his cock ravishing my throat.

"God, look at you, baby girl," he starts while petting my hair, making me smile through his stuffed dick while I continued to pleasure myself. "Taking my cock all the way down your throat like that… you're fucking incredible, babe." As he says this, he starts thrusting himself down my throat, throat-fucking me. He continues to hold the back of my head, his moaning and cursing increasing louder with every thrust. Dan stops after a few more seconds, holding me all the way down his cock, with my tongue tip reaching around his balls.

"God, that feels so fucking good," he whsipers, as I look up to him again with big doey eyes, tears starting to drip out of my face. Dan notices the tears, wiping them off my face, and pulls me off, my mouth full of drool.

"Is Daddy's cock too much for you, baby girl?" He asks, cupping my face softly. I nod and suck on his left thumb, still doey eyed.

"A little bit, but was I a good cock sucking girl for you, Daddy?" I ask softly. Dan simply laughs and smiles softly.

"Of course, pumpkin! Daddy's so proud of you~," he praises me as he kisses my forehead, making me giggle. "And you know what?" He suddenly pushes me down onto the couch and spreads my legs open, making me yelp in surprise, as he kneels down to face my clit.

"Daddy has a little surprise for you, baby girl~," Dan says as he rubs two of his fingers around my silt, making little circles around it as I begin to pant lightly. "Your pretty little pussy deserves some attention too, angel~," he says, as he slowly drags his tongue around my clit.

"Oh, Daddy~!" I moan out loudly, feeling my legs shake a little bit from the sensation. Dan licks it all around until he manages to find my sweet spot, making my eyes open wide. "Fuck, right there, Daddy, right there!" I yell while pulling on his hair a bit, as he continued to pleasure me. I thrust my pussy around his tongue, syncing my moans up with each thrust. I felt myself nearing my limit.

"Daddyyyy, I'm gonna cummm~!" I cried out. Dan hears this and stops licking me, making me whine and shake.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Only Daddy tells you when you can cum." He places a finger inside my pussy, making me gasp as he starts to slowly finger me and goes back to eating me out.

"Daddyyyyy… Dadddyyyyy~," I whisper, leaning my head back on the couch, enjoying every second of it, but craving more.

"What do you need, princess?" Dan asks, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"More… more fingers, Daddy, please?" I ask lowly. Dan simply nodded, as he inserted another finger inside, and then another. I moan loudly with every lick, every finger fuck, and every low moan Dan makes as he ravishes my pussy.

"Daddy, I can't take it. Please, PLEASE let me cum, please!" I whine loudly, my mind beginning to break. God, please let him say yes, please…

"Cum for me, kitten~," he mutters lowly.

_Fuck yes._

I moan loudly and arch my back, releasing all my juices all around Dan's mouth and fingers. I pant lowly and drop my legs, passing out by the right side of the couch. Dan picks me and sits on the couch, placing me on his lap while stroking my cheeks.

"You OK, princess?" He asks worriedly. I open my eyes and see his concerned expression. I smile lightly and kiss his cheek.

"I'm OK, Daddy. I'm always OK when I'm with you~," I say as I hug him tightly and nuzzle into his chest. Dan smiles back as he straightens my hair up a bit and kisses my forehead, rocking me softly.

"Tell me when you're ready, baby," he mutters, playing with my hair softly while rubbing my back. I nod back, looking up at him.

"Can we move it upstairs? The couch is making me a bit uncomfy," I suggest while reaching for Teddy and my blanket. Dan picks me bridal style while also grabbing my stuff.

"Sure thing, babe," he says in an assuring tone, taking us upstairs and throwing me onto the bed. He puts my stuff aside as he readies himself, rubbing his cock softly around my clit. I moan lightly, waiting for him.

"Please fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me till I'm seeing stars and can't think straight. Fuck me like the good little slut I am," I plead. Dan wasted no time and thrusts himself in with a groan. He lowers himself down to me and kisses my neck, biting on and leaving a mark around it.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good around my cock, baby girl~," he growls in my ear as he starts pounding me. Every moan and groan that escapes his mouth lands into my ear, while I arch my back and moan loudly. Dan reaches around my body and spanks my ass.

"Keep your voice down, you fucking slut. Do you want the neighbors and everyone to know how much of a dirty little whore you are? How good Daddy's cock is making you feel? Huh?" He dirty talks in my ear, driving me crazy and enjoying every second of it. He continues spanking my ass every time I moan louder and louder.

"If you love Daddy's cock so much, then say it. Fucking say it, you dirty little slut," he growls aggressively.

"I'm your whore, Daddy.."

"Louder."

" _I'm your good whore, Daddy.._ "

"Louder!"

" _ **I'M YOUR GOOD LITTLE WHORE, DADDY!! I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK IN MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY SO MUCH, DADDY!!!**_ " I scream as loud as I can, almost loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"That's a good girl.." Dan whispers, as he reaches around again and plays with my pussy while continuing to thrust into me. "You're mine. All fucking mine. Every little inch of you belongs to me. My perfect.. little.. slut."

"I'm all yours, Daddy. All yours. I'm your good girl, your perfect little slut. I belong to you and only you," I moan, as I feel myself getting close to another orgasm.

"Your pussy's so fucking wet for me.. are you gonna cum again, baby girl?" Dan mutters, picking up the pace on his thrusts and fingering.

"Please let me cum, Daddy! Please! I've been a good girl just for you, Daddy, please!" I beg, clenching the sheets underneath me. Dan feverishly nods, slowing down his thrusts and leaning down to kiss me deeply, as I cum all over his cock. He breaks the kiss and pulls out, shoving his cock down my throat and face fucking me till he groans loudly and cums down my throat. He pulls out as I swallow his (and some of my own) cum and collapses on top of me, the both of us catching our breaths.

"Come here, princess.." Dan mutters after a moment of silence. I crawl over to and cuddle him, nuzzling his chest, as Dan rubs my back and butt softly. I listen in on his heartbeat. So tender and soft, almost enough to make me fall asleep..

"Did you learn your lesson on not back talking to Daddy?" Dan asks. I couldn't be bothered to answer, as I slowly closed my eyes. Dan rolled his eyes, but kissed my forehead and played with my hair. "Whether or not, Daddy's still very proud of you and loves you very very much~," he whispers.

"Mmhmm~," I say tiredly. I felt some chills around my body, rubbing my arms around. "I'm cold, Daddy. I want my blankie, my Teddy, and some water, please~."

"One moment, princess~," Dan sighs as he picks up my blanket and Teddy and hands it to me, and gets a glass of water from the kitchen sink downstairs. I start to tuck myself in for another nap, and hug Teddy tightly. Dan comes back and offers me the drink, as I take a big sip.

"Feeling better, cutie?" Dan asks while rubbing my forehead. I nod and finish my water, giving the cup back to Dan. I yawn and fall back on the bed, making room for Dan to cuddle with me.

"Aww, is it time for beddy byes, baby?" Dan asks, crawling into the bed with me. I cuddle up to Dan closely and kiss his cheek, giggling softly.

"Naps are sooo much better with you, Daddy~. Especially after sex~," I smirk while Dan chuckles.

"Alright, baby. Let's just nap for an hour and we'll have dinner later, OK? You can have anything you want, babe," Dan says and then boops my nose, making me giggle and nuzzle up to him. The two of us settled into the blankets and started to drift off to sleep, as I mutter one last thing to him;

"I love you, Daddy. Thank you for being the best Daddy ever~." Dan smiles after hearing this and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, baby girl. So much~. Have sweet dreams, princess~," he mutters as the both of us fell fast asleep, with our soft breathing in motion and our heartbeats syncing as one. Nothing could ever replace this, as we slept in peace and tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That's it for this little self-indulgent piece. Originally, I was gonna make it out to be like a fluff piece, but then it just turned out to be porn, lol. I'm pretty pleased with it, and also really helped a lot on certain feelings I had.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, and any form of critique is welcome~!


End file.
